Some of Us
by Venus163
Summary: It's PG-13 just for some little bit of violence, where Mimi hits someone over the head with a brick #.# Ah, well anyway this is an old fic of mine that starts out Sorato with a hint of Michi and then becomes Mimato and Taiora, with a little eensy bit of T
1. ...Never Grow Up

~SOME OF US...~  
By Venus163  
  
A/N: OK. I know you want to get to the story, so I'll just blab like this at the beginning of Chapter 1 and at the end of the Epilogue, ok?  
  
This is an old fic of mine, a Mimato with some Taiora and a little bitty tiny bit of Takari. It starts out as Sorato and hinting at Michi, but don't fool yourself into thinking that's what happens. It kind of sucks in my opinion because it's so old and I was so inexperienced, but I put this up anyway to see what people think.   
  
This was written WAY before Season 02 so pretend that it never happened, OK?   
  
This is way more humorous than what I usually write, so if my humor is awful, please tell me (nicely).  
  
Of course, REVIEW! PLEASE! IN THE LITTLE BOX AT THE BOTTOM!  
  
Ahem. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: Some of Us Never Grow Up  
  
  
With shaking fingers she dialed the number of her best friend. Even though they were apart, her best friend *always* understood her. So, of course this time would be no exception...  
  
Her heart quickening, pounding in her heart, she waited as the phone on the other end rang. Once...twice...three-  
  
"Hello?" came a familiar voice, one that had helped her get through *everything* - from her moving to her loneliness, even with her break ups, even though they were half a world apart...  
  
"It's Mimi," she said quickly, shivering.  
  
"Mimi! Wow, it's been so long, like a week!" came back the sarcastic voice.  
  
"Shut up," she said good-naturedly, nervousness forgotten. "You know how expensive these long-distance calls are."  
  
"I know," was the reply, warmth entering the voice. "So, what's up?"  
  
She began trembling again as she remembered why she had called. "Um...I..."  
  
"Mimi, what is it?"  
  
She felt guilty at the worried tone of her friend. "Never mind," she said quickly, "it was stupid. I'll just hang up now..."  
  
"Something's up, Mimi; you can't fool me about it," scolded the voice on the other end. "Now, SPILL!"  
  
She smiled. "You never were very patient, Tai." (A/N: Fooled you, didn't I? Thought it was Sora, maybe even good old reliable Joe? Nope, it was Tai! ^.^)  
  
"I know, I'm very impatient, especially at times like these. Now, SPILL!" Tai insisted.  
  
Mimi giggled, her trembling having ceased. "Well, you know that my Dad's switching jobs again, right? Well, we're moving again, and where we're going you just *won't* believe!"  
  
She heard Tai gasp. "No way, let me guess...Alaska! Wow, I've always wanted to live in an igloo, are they warm? I mean, they *are* made of snow, and snow is cold, you know? Oh, and will you be traveling in a sled pulled by dogs? I..."  
  
"TAI!" she yelled, trying to hold back her laughter. "I'm not moving to Alaska!"  
  
"Oh." Then, "Where are you going?"  
  
Mimi said shyly, "Well, I'm moving back to Tokyo..."  
  
She didn't get any farther. Tai's excited whoop interrupted her.  
  
"Yeah! You're moving back to Tokyo! Yeah! Yeah! Yea-"  
  
"Tai! Shut up! You'll scare Kari to death!" Mimi scolded.  
  
She smiled. She could just *see* Tai blushing as he said, "Oops. Sorry."  
  
"Don't tell the others, please!" Mimi insisted. "I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"Okay. When are you coming?"  
  
"In two weeks..."  
  
"Two weeks? That's all? Man, you should have called sooner..."  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"...I would have been more prepared..."  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"...less work for...what?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
  
Matt tried hard not to keep from blowing up as he passed through the crowd of people...or crowd of *girls* to be exact...  
  
"Oh, Matt, would you mind signing my shirt?" one asked.  
  
"Matt, will you go out with me?" Matt paled at his; it was from a particularily frenzied girl called Jun. (A/N: Evil grin!)  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Excuse me," he said forcefully, pulling himself away from the group. "I have to meet with my friends." Finally managing to untangle himself from the mob of girls, he escaped into the classroom.  
  
"Why did I ever join soccer?" he grumbled, throwing his bag on his desk.  
  
Sora laughed. "You know the answer. You like to play."  
  
Matt pulled her close to him and kissed her. "...and you..."  
  
Joe sighed. "Is it just me, or is that all they do since they started going out a month ago?"  
  
Izzy looked up from the computer in the room, typing up the rest of their report. "Correct, Joe. I hypothesize that..."  
  
"Hey, y'all!" Tai exclaimed, hurdling into the room, all smiles.   
  
"Hey Tai!" greeted Joe.   
  
Matt had pulled away from Sora. He stepped in front of Tai. "What is with you? You've been smiling nonstop for two weeks now!"  
  
"Tonight, tonight..." Tai sang, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
"What, you're going to get lucky with some girl?" Matt asked sarcastically.  
  
*That* caused Tai to frown. "No, no, no! I would never *dream* of doing that." Then, he smiled again. "Tonight, tonight..."  
  
Matt sighed, exasperated. "Ugh, Tai, you are seriously..."  
  
"Is the report done?" he interrupted, whistling.  
  
Izzy nodded. "Completely finish..."  
  
"Great. We'll see you tomorrow." Tai left the room, nearly skipping.  
  
Sora broke the uncomfortable silence. "Did he say 'we'?"  
  
  
Mimi felt out of place as she waited at the airport. Her typical American teenager's outfit was drastically bright and it stood out compared to the drab outfits of the other Japanese.  
  
"Where is Tai?" she asked herself. Her mother and father had gone ahead; she had insisted on waiting for her best friend.  
  
Her eye caught on a tall guy with *very* familiar hair. He was dressed in the uniform of Odaiba High, and was looking around him.  
  
Mimi put her index fingers and thumbs together, forming a box, and made it so she could see the guy when she looked inside the box. A younger version, complete with goggles, flashed inside her mind, and recognition was upon her at once.  
  
Walking up to him, she asked, "What, no hug?"  
  
The guy stared at her, mouth open, as if wondering why this girl would be asking *him* for a hug. "Huh?"  
  
She giggled. She knew that most people considered her to be 'hot', mostly boys, so she assumed that was the problem. "Let's see...tall, same hair, but no goggles...Aw, come on, Tai! You are a huge dork!"  
  
His mouth snapped shut. "Mimi?"  
  
Mimi grinned. "Took you long enough!" She put her arms around him and gave him a joyful hug. "It's been forever! You're so tall, and so handsome..."  
  
Tai pulled away to look at her. "Gawd, Mimi...pink hair, more fashionable, although still scrawny..."  
  
"TAI!"  
  
He grinned, taking her bag. "Come on, Kari's going to have a fit when she sees you. T.K., too. They're..."  
  
"Going out. I know," Mimi piped up. "You've told me so a million times already. And about if T.K. even *thinks* something inappropriate..."  
  
"I'll have to kill him," Tai finished.  
  
They looked at each other, and laughed.  
  
  



	2. ...Have Waited Too Long

CHAPTER 2: Some of Us Have Waited Too Long  
  
Matt sighed, leaning against Sora's locker, his mind wandering as Sora chattered. For some reason, Sora and he just didn't feel *right* anymore, as if there was someone else out there for him…  
  
"…gotta go. Bye!" Sora gave him a quick kiss before disappearing through the crowded halls.  
  
Matt leaned his head back on the locker, closing his eyes and sighing. Why was he thinking like this?  
  
Catcalls and whistles broke into his thoughts, and he opened his eyes. Thinking that the boys were bothering some innocent girl again, he was about to leave when he caught sight of Joe and Izzy, who had their mouths open.  
  
"Man," he said to himself, "if Joe and Izzy are like that, it's certainly not any chick at school, none of them are *that* hot…"  
  
He watched as the crowd of boys parted, and he felt the world spinning around him…  
  
All he could see was *her*. Her hair was dyed pink, and she wore a tight shirt that showed off her curves that exposed part of her midriff. Her short skirt hugged her hips, and her feet were in platform shoes. Stars shone in her hair.  
  
Closing his mouth, he tried to swallow, but the vision before him was making it hard to even breathe. Then, the person besides her came into view.  
  
"Taichi?!"  
  
He couldn't believe it! Tai was in the company of the hottest chick in the history of Odaiba, Tai!  
  
The girl stopped, having caught sight of Joe and Izzy. Then, with a squeal, she rushed over to them and gave them each a hug.  
  
Matt studied her. No *sane* popular girl at Odaiba would dare hug Joe or Izzy. She must be someone special…  
  
He watched as Joe's face lit up, and Izzy even smiled. They shared another hug before the girl waved good-bye and walked down the hall again, closer to him…  
  
"…Tai, I haven't seen him anyw- Yamato Ishida, is that you?"  
  
He started. Even in his wildest dreams, he would *never* have imagined that *she* would talk to him, much less know him…  
  
"Answer her, Matt," Tai said roughly.  
  
Matt hesitated before he began, "I…"  
  
Suddenly the girl wasn't there. Turning around, he found her walking around him, studying him. "Let's see…ooh, fashionable jeans, very popular in New York. The customary soccer jacket…soccer? Since when did you play soccer?"  
  
"What…"  
  
She didn't let him finish. Standing again besides Tai, she turned to him and said, "Gabumon was right. Matt *did* deserve the Crest of Fashion."  
  
"It was Friendship, Mimi, not Fashion," Tai corrected. "Geez, how did they put up with you in New York?"   
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha-ha, very funny. At least I'm not the one who thought his best friend was moving to Alaska!"  
  
Tai blushed. "That was nothing, really…"  
  
"What, the igloos and the sled dogs? I thought that was so funny, you know…"  
  
"Shut up, Mimi," Tai said quickly, covering her mouth with his hand.  
  
Matt stared at her, recognition finally on him. There was only *one* person, and only *one*, that was so close with Tai, and that was…  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa?" he gasped out.  
  
Both turned to him.  
  
Tai let go of her. "He finally recognized you, Mimi."  
  
"It took him less time than you," she said playfully, clutching his arm. "I had to…"  
  
Tai smiled at her submissively, interrupting. "Okay, you win. So, what now?"  
  
  
Mimi found it hard to think with Matt looking at her. He was so hot! With that outfit, the slightly calmed down hair…  
  
"Um, let's go see Sora! I haven't seen her in a while…"  
  
"Matt? Where is she?" Tai asked him.  
  
Matt shrugged. "How should I know?"  
  
"Well, she's *your* girlfriend…"  
  
Mimi felt betrayed. Matt was going out with…Sora? She yelled at herself. She had gotten over that crush long ago…hadn't she?  
  
Tai was looking at her strangely. "Are you okay, Mimi?"  
  
Mimi smiled, and said, "I'm fine. Now, let's go!"  
  
She tried hard not to cry as they talked to Sora. Sora looked so happy, so animated as she talked about Matt. Mimi knew very well that her crush on Matt on the Digiworld had never died, and it hurt so much, hearing about their first date, their first kiss, their first…  
  
Tai had hurried her away, and was now asking, "What is it, Mimi?"  
  
Mimi blinked away the tears in her eyes. "Do you remember years ago when I…when I told you I had a crush on Matt?"  
  
Tai nodded solemnly as he replied, "Yes."  
  
"Well, I think that I still have it…"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Mimi let the tears come. "Tai…"  
  
Tai immediately put his arms around her comfortingly. Wiping away her tears, he said, "I know exactly how you feel. I realized that I had feelings for Sora…after she started going out with Matt…"  
  
Mimi looked up in surprise. "You…really?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Life's not fair, is it?"  
  
"No, it isn't…"  
  
Suddenly Tai leaned over and gave her a shy kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"I dunno," he said blushing, "you just looked so lost and lonely, I just…I…"  
  
Mimi interrupted him with a small kiss of her own. "Thank you. It made me feel better…"  
  
"Wow, I mean…Mimi, you must have been practicing!" Tai stuttered, red in the face.  
  
She just smiled. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
Tai wouldn't look at her. "Um, you know, Mimi, people already think that we're going out…"  
  
"They do?"  
  
"…so I'm thinking that we *shouldn't* tell them that it's not the truth. Maybe Matt and Sora will get jealous…"  
  
Mimi clasped her hands together. "Wonderful idea!"  
  
Another voice broke in. "Tai…"  
  
Mimi frowned. "Oh no, it's Matt! What am I…?"  
  
Tai cut her off. Smoothly, he brought her into his arms and held her close. 


	3. ...Have a Secret

CHAPTER 3: Some of Us Have a Secret  
  
"Tai, where are you?" Matt yelled, getting annoyed. They were going to be late for soccer practice.  
  
"Why am I always covering up for him?" he said angrily. "Tai…what the…"  
  
He trailed off, having caught sight of *them*. He stared.  
  
Tai and Mimi had their arms wrapped tightly around each other.  
  
Feeling betrayed by Tai, he said quickly, "Ahem. Tai, Mimi."  
  
After a few more seconds, they pulled apart, with their arms still around each other. They turned their heads and stared at him.  
  
"What?" Tai asked, looking dazed.  
  
"Soccer practice…"  
  
"Right. I forgot. See ya, Mimi." He gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before walking away from her.  
  
Matt followed, feeling hurt, for some reason. But he knew that he had no claim on Mimi.  
  
Walking across the field, he asked gruffly, "Since when have you two been going out?"  
  
Tai had a strange half-smile on his face. He only shrugged.  
  
Matt fell silent. Something was just not right here.  
  
  
It spread over school quickly that Tai and Mimi were going out. They were seen everywhere together; one went nowhere without the other.  
  
Two weeks later, after Tai had taken Mimi to a horror movie and teased her through it the whole time, the two were walking slowly home under the moon, quietly reminiscing.  
  
"Doesn't this remind you of the moonlit nights back in the Digiworld?" asked Mimi softly, glancing at Tai.   
  
"Sure does," he answered her, smiling warmly.   
  
"Remember how you used to be so impulsive?" Mimi asked, slipping her hand into his.  
  
Tai smiled, and squeezed her hand. "I still am."  
  
Mimi pursed her lips. "Maybe, but I still think…"  
  
A clattering off in the alley interrupted her. Mimi hid behind Tai, eyes wide open with fright.  
  
Tai patted her on the head. "Now you be a good girl, while I go see what's happened, alright?"  
  
Mimi laughed. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she told him. Without waiting for a reply, she strode into the alley.  
  
The alley was deserted, and she sighed in relief. He wouldn't have come this far…would he? She glanced at the brick wall and felt her knees give way.  
  
"Mimi!" Feeling strong arms catch her, she let herself close her eyes, blocking the horrendous sight.  
  
She heard Tai read, "I'm losing patience, Mimi…Dave…" Supporting her with an arm, he asked, "Who's Dave, Mimi?"  
  
Mimi tried to forget the green writing on the wall; it was nerve-wrecking. "Um, Dave? I don't know who he is, why do you think that I…"  
  
"Mimi, you still can't lie very well, at least to me," Tai chided.  
  
Mimi gave up; she should have known that she could have never lied to Tai and had gotten away with it. Looking up at him, she said clearly, "I met Dave back in New York City. He was this suave, rich guy that was really popular there. All the girls wanted to go out with him, but he chose *me* to ask out. I turned him down countless times…"  
  
"Why?" Tai asked curiously.  
  
"He reminded me too much of Myotismon," she answered.  
  
Tai brought her closer comfortingly. "No wonder," he whispered.  
  
"Well, he began to get violent and dangerous," Mimi continued, her heart pounding. "He began to stalk me…"  
  
"STALK?!" Tai sputtered, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Mimi clutched onto his shirt, looking like a deer trapped in the headlights of a car. "I became too scared to walk anywhere alone, especially at night. He became obsessive: everywhere I turned, he was there, or left a sign that he had been there! I was so relieved when my parents told me I was moving; I was positive that I wouldn't have to worry about Dave anymore.  
  
"The day I left, he gave me a note that said, 'I'll always be wherever you are'. I didn't worry too much about it, I was moving halfway across the world, you know! And several times in Tokyo, I could have sworn I saw him, but I thought it was the light playing tricks on me. But this…this proves that he's here…for me…"  
  
Mimi couldn't go on. Lip trembling, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face.  
  
"Don't worry Mimi," Tai said soothingly, wiping away her tears. "I'll protect you, don't you ever doubt that!"  
  
Scooping her up into his arms, he said, "I'll walk you home."  
  
As they stepped out of the alley, Tai said determinedly, "If he dares shows his face around here, I'll pound his head in…"  
  
Mimi couldn't help giggling. "You're right, you're still impulsive. I think I can sleep at night now," she said dramatically.  
  
"Yeah, and rest assured, Mimi," Tai said seriously, "if he comes anywhere near you, I'll make him pay…"  



	4. ...Are Jealous

CHAPTER 4: Some of Us are Jealous  
  
Matt walked slowly with Sora. She hadn't been her usual cheerful self lately. He didn't blame her; he hadn't been very receptive lately either. Ever since Mimi had come…  
  
He mentally kicked himself. His thoughts had strayed to Mimi…again. He knew that Mimi and Tai were a couple, but it still hurt, as if he and Mimi belonged together, but she was with Tai and he was with Sora.  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi," a familiar, bossy voice echoed out of a nearby alley ahead of them. "If he dares shows his face around here, I'll pound his head in…"  
  
Soft giggles followed, and a voice that Matt loved to hear spoke, "You're right, you're still impulsive. I think I can sleep at night now," it teased.  
  
The first voice announced, "Yeah, and rest assured, Mimi, if he comes anywhere near you, I'll make him pay…"  
  
Then, into the lighted street, stepped Tai with Mimi in his arms.  
  
Matt felt the jealousy run through him as he saw the smile on Mimi's face. How he wished she's smile at *him* like that. What he wouldn't give to trade places with Tai, even for just a moment, to have Mimi look at him that way…  
  
Mimi looked away from Tai for a moment and noticed him and Sora. "Oh, hello guys!" She squirmed. "Put me down now, Tai!"  
  
Tai shook his head, smothering snickers. "I don't think so, Mimi. Knowing you, you're probably still in shock." He grew serious. "And you'd fall and hurt yourself, and I would never forgive myself."  
  
Mimi smiled tenderly at him. "Aw, Tai, that was so sweet! I never knew there was a romantic side of you!"  
  
Tai bragged, "There's lots of things you don't know about me!"  
  
"I know that in kindergarten, you…" Mimi began triumphantly.  
  
As if noticing Matt and Sora for the first time, Tai covered Mimi's mouth with his hand quickly. "Do *not* go there, Mimi," he warned.  
  
Mimi smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Um, what are you guys doing out so late?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Tai let go of Mimi's mouth and said, "Oh, uh, we caught a movie and were heading home when…"  
  
This time, it was Mimi who covered Tai's mouth. "Please, *don't*," she pleaded softly. "I'd rather it was a secret."  
  
Tai smiled and nodded. "Right…"  
  
Matt suspiciously looked them over. Mimi's cheeks were flushed, and she was smiling. Tai was looking dazed, and he was handling Mimi like she was a fragile flower…  
  
Matt's eyes narrowed. Just the *thought* of Mimi and Tai making out made his blood boil. He glanced at Sora, who seemed to be trying not to cry.  
  
"Well, I need to take Mimi home," Tai said loudly.   
  
"Bye," Mimi waved, smiling.   
  
Matt watched as the two disappeared down the street, Tai still carrying Mimi.  
  
"You're not going anywhere alone at night, you hear me?" he heard Tai say.  
  
"Yes, Tai," Mimi answered in a meek voice.  
  
"And as I said, if he comes near you…"  
  
"You'll pound his head in."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Right."  
  
Silence. Then, "Tai, does that mean you'll send him away for good?"  
  
" 'Course, Mimi. I mean what I say…"  
  
Matt turned back to Sora, who was in deep thought. Something had changed forever between them, but he was yet to find out what it was.  
  
  
Mimi sighed. Tai was taking this a little too seriously. He was waiting outside the girl's restroom, giving every guy who passed the evil eye.  
  
Mimi looked in the mirror, tucking a strand of runaway hair behind her ear. She caught sight of Sora, who came out of a stall.  
  
"Hey Sora!" she exclaimed, turning around to greet her friend.  
  
Sora smiled. "Hi, Mimi. What's up with Tai? He's standing outside the door, glaring at all the guys!"  
  
Mimi smiled to herself. "He's just being overprotective of me."  
  
"From what? Other girls?" Sora asked skeptically.  
  
Mimi shook her head, her face turning crimson. "Um, no. Well, how's it going between you and Matt?" she asked quickly, changing the subject. She *hated* talking about Dave.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Sora said lightly. "He seems distant, and I sense that something isn't right with him."  
  
Mimi could tell that Sora wasn't being completely honest with her, but she knew that *she* wasn't being completely honest with Sora, either.  
  
"Oh," she answered. "Well, gotta go. I don't want Tai to fix anyone with a death glare."  
  
She hurried away, her eyes tearing. Oh, how she envied Sora. She had Matt in love with her. That only happened to Mimi in her dreams, and only her wildest at that.  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
She looked up, forcing a smile as Tai put an arm around her. "Hi."  
  
He immediately frowned. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," she answered. "Just…I met Sora in there…"  
  
Tai understood. "It'll be alright," he whispered. "I promise."  
  
  



	5. ...Are Mistaken

CHAPTER 5: Some of Us are Mistaken  
  
Matt waited at the café, his eyes wandering. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking of his friend's girlfriend like this, but he couldn't help it. It was as if he'd fallen in love with her…  
  
Matt stared at the table. Was he in love with Mimi? Sure, he'd had crushes before, but this was not a puny crush. It was something more, something deeper…but didn't he love Sora?  
  
His heart was insisting that it was Mimi, not Sora, who was the owner of his heart.  
  
He sighed. Now he admitted it, he loved Mimi. But that only made things more complicated.  
  
His eye caught on *her*, outside the window, across the street…with Tai. They were holding hands.  
  
Tai stopped in front of a flower shop. He picked out a rose, and bought it. Matt realized that Tai must have asked for the thorns to be cut off, because the stem was smooth when he handed it over to Mimi.   
  
She smiled.  
  
He watched her closely. Her smile seemed to light up the whole area.  
  
Tai took the rose again, and this time twined it in her hair.  
  
She smiled at him, and they disappeared down the street together.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
He looked up as Sora slid into the seat across from him. "Oh, Sora."  
  
"What did you want to see me about?" she asked.  
  
Matt took a deep breath. He really didn't want to hurt her. "We can't see each other anymore, Sora," he said quickly. "I-I'm in love with someone else."  
  
To his surprise, she sighed in relief. "Oh Matt, I'm glad you feel that way! It's just that…I'm in love with someone else too."  
  
Matt managed a weak grin. "No hard feelings, then?"  
  
Sora grinned back. "None at all. Good luck with her, whoever she is then."  
  
"You too."  
  
He walked her outside, where they shook hands and parted.  
  
He took a deep breath. If only Mimi loved him, his life would be perfect…  
  
  
Mimi smiled as Tai stood in front of her for inspection. "Wow, Taichi, you look *so* handsome!"  
  
Tai nervously fingered the bouquet of flowers. "I can't do this Mimi, I…"  
  
"Shut up, Tai," Mimi ordered, shoving the bouquet at him. "I know that Sora is in love with you, I've seen it in her eyes. It's a girl thing, alright?"  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts. Now what are you waiting for?" Mimi asked, happy for her friend.  
  
"It's just that…it's so soon after her break-up…" Tai stalled.  
  
"Soon? It's been a month, Tai. Quit stalling. Now go, before she thinks you bailed out on her!"   
  
Tai smiled. "Wow, thanks Mimi, I don't know…"  
  
Mimi threatened, "The whole world will hear of what you did in kindergarten if you don't leave now!"  
  
Tai gulped. "Okay. I'll leave…"  
  
"Good." Mimi waved energetically as Tai walked out of the house.  
  
Turning to Kari, she said, "You call me later, and give me *all* the details. I'm going to need it to blackmail your brother."  
  
Kari giggled. "Alright."  
  
Mimi turned to leave. Halfway out the door, she stopped and turned. "Oh, and Kari?"  
  
"What is it, Mimi?"  
  
"Don't make out with T.K. at his basketball games anymore. I had the hardest time keeping Tai from seeing you guys."  
  
Kari blushed. "Okay."  
  
"Bye!" Mimi left Tai's house feeling happy for her friend, but she soon sank into a depressed state. Matt hadn't even noticed her. He probably hated her…  
  
Sighing, she decided to window-shop at the mall to get her mind off Matt.  
  
  
She probably hated him…  
  
Matt kicked a small rock. News of Sora and his breakup had spread quickly, but Mimi had taken no notice of it. She was still wrapped up in Tai…  
  
"You love me…"  
  
He looked up with surprise at the sound of Sora's voice. It must have worked out for her and the guy she loved.  
  
Matt saw Sora under the cherry tree…with Tai.  
  
They were kissing.  
  
Matt felt his blood boil. Tai was cheating on Mimi…with Sora!  
  
He flexed his fists. Tai was getting it.  
  
Then, he saw a vision of Mimi, eyes filling with tears. Feeling defeated, he decided to go and tell her instead of beating the crap out of Tai. 


	6. ...Finally Understand

CHAPTER 6: Some of Us Finally Understand  
  
Mimi shivered. "I knew I should've brought a coat," she said to herself, the night air being cold.  
  
She stopped by the alley with the message on it. She hadn't seen any signs of Dave in a month, so she had started to relax.   
  
She smiled to herself, remembering how Tai had pompously promised her that he'd punch Dave's head in if he came near her.  
  
Sighing, she walked past.  
  
She had only gone a few steps when a clatter issued from the alley in front of her.  
  
Curiously, she peered in the dark, trying to see. Seeing nothing, she shrugged and continued walking.  
  
Out of nowhere, hands appeared and covered her mouth. They pulled her into the dark alley.  
  
Mimi stifled a gasp. She knew very well who this was, yet she hoped that it wasn't…  
  
Her kidnapper stepped into the faint light, and she felt fear come over her.  
  
It was Dave.  
  
"Hey Mimi," he said in a rough voice, "I was wondering when I'd see you alone here. I've been waiting."  
  
Mimi felt the tears sting her eyes as she stared up in horror at him.  
  
"I followed you across the world, Mimi. If you thought that I'd leave without anything as a reward…you're sadly mistaken." He pushed her against the wall and smiled. "I think I'm just about to be rewarded."  
  
Her tears overflowed, and Dave slid his hand off her mouth to caress her cheek. "Don't cry, Mimi. We have all night to be together…"  
  
She begged, "Please, Dave! No!"  
  
He smiled. "I'm ready for you, babe."  
  
He moved closer to her. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
Mimi's eyes flew open, and she stared at her rescuer.  
  
  
Matt breathed quickly, his anger rising. He knew that he'd never forget how he had felt when he had heard her pleading voice and found a guy on top of her in a deserted alley.  
  
"Leave her alone," he repeated, "or else."  
  
He heard Mimi choke back a sob, it only added to his anger.  
  
The guy, Dave, stood and grinned. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I'll kill you," Matt answered in a low voice.  
  
Dave pushed Mimi violently towards him. Matt caught her in his arms, hoping that she wasn't hurt.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice gruff with emotion.  
  
"I-I'm fine," she answered in a shaky voice.  
  
Without warning, a fist was flying towards them.   
  
Matt acted instinctively. He pushed Mimi out of the way, and found a fist crashing into his jaw.  
  
With a furious roar, he leaped up and began punching Dave.  
  
He couldn't think, he was just acting. Suddenly, a fierce pain shot through his side as Dave pushed him to the ground.  
  
"You should have left us alone," he said in a dangerous voice.  
  
Matt felt his end was coming. He stared up at Dave defiantly. He just wished that Mimi had known how he had felt…  
  
  
CRASH!  
  
Mimi watched in cold satisfaction as Dave toppled over, the brick nearly slipping out of her hands. Breathing heavily, she stared at the body, thoughts flying at speeds she could not process.   
  
Forgetting that Matt was there, she said in a low voice, "You had that coming to you, Dave. For months in New York, *you* were the reason that I never went anywhere alone. *You* were the reason I moved to Tokyo. *You* were the reason that I went everywhere with Tai.  
  
"Do you know how much I suffered because of you?" she asked bitterly. "How much you scared me? Of course not. Well, forget it, Dave. I'm not standing for your stalking me anymore."  
  
  
Matt stared at Mimi's flushed face as she glared at Dave's body. Dave had been…stalking her?  
  
His mind went back to the night he and Sora had met Mimi with Tai.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi, if he dares shows his face around here, I'll pound his head in…"  
  
"You're right, you're still impulsive. I think I can sleep at night now."   
  
"Yeah, and rest assured, Mimi, if he comes anywhere near you, I'll make him pay…"  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Matt gasped softly as the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. That night, Dave had something to do with why Tai had been so protective, and why he had been carrying Mimi…  
  
  
Mimi's eyes filled with tears, tears of joy, relief that it was all over.   
  
The brick suddenly felt so heavy in her hands, she had to drop it. She collapsed onto the ground, crying.  
  
Suddenly someone had his arms around her, and she looked up tearfully to see Matt's worried face. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "I'll be fine." She fell silent, realizing that she was where she had dreamed for a long to be…in Matt's arms…  
  
Clearing her throat, she asked, "How did you find me?"  
  
"I…I was looking for you…"  
  
  
Matt held her closer. She was so delicate and beautiful, why would anyone ever want to hurt her?  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked.  
  
Matt suddenly felt nervous. This wasn't the time to tell Mimi about Tai and Sora; it would only break her heart…  
  
"Um, nothing…"  
  
"What is it, Matt? Please, tell me."  
  
Matt blinked slowly, unable to think when those beautiful brown eyes were pleading with him so. "I…I was going to tell you that I saw Tai…"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"…with Sora at the park…kissing…"  
  
Matt looked at her worriedly, preparing himself for the look of betrayal that was sure to be on her face.  
  
To his surprise, she laughed.  
  
  
"Mimi?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Mimi smiled, relief and happiness sweeping over her. "Were they kissing, really?" she asked.  
  
Matt answered, "Yes…"  
  
Mimi couldn't help laughing again. "Wonderful! I knew she loved him! Great, he didn't chicken out in telling her, then…This is just great!"  
  
"You…You're not mad?"  
  
Mimi smiled. Matt was *so* cute. "No, not at all! In fact, I'm really happy for Tai, he deserved to get his dream girl, to be happy!"  
  
  
"But…he was cheating on you…" Matt said weakly. He couldn't believe that Mimi was actually *happy* about this.  
  
"Cheating? On me? What gave you that idea?" Mimi asked, with genuine surprise.  
  
"You two were going out, weren't you?" Matt said desperately.  
  
Mimi smiled. "Tai and me? Going out? I don't think so! We're just friends."  
  
"F-Friends?" Matt stuttered, not believing his luck.  
  
"Okay, okay, we're best friends. But still, I couldn't go out with Tai! He's like a brother to me!" Mimi giggled. "Me and Tai? Unbelievable!"  
  
  
Mimi grinned. Tai was right, people really *did* believe that they were going out.  
  
"So…he wasn't cheating on you because you two weren't even going out in the first place?" Matt asked.  
  
"Right. I knew that he was in love with Sora, and *he* knew that I was in love with y…"  
  
Mimi slapped her hand over her mouth. She had nearly said it!  
  
Quickly changing the subject, she asked, "Matt?"  
  
He looked up. "What?"  
  
"One question. Why did you break up with Sora? I mean, I knew she loved Tai, but Sora said that *you* broke up with *her*. Why?"  
  
He looked at her for a long moment before saying, "I…I broke up with her because I was in love…"  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, he finished, "…because I was in love with *you*."  
  
Matt wouldn't look at her. She'd hate him for sure now. He should never have told her how he felt.  
  
"Matt…"  
  
Her voice was filled with emotion, and she seemed to have choked it out. Sighing, he forced himself to look at her.  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears. "You…you really mean that, don't you?"  
  
Matt sighed. "Yes, I…"  
  
"Oh Matt!"  
  
His arms instinctively encircled her as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I-I thought you hated me…"  
  
"I could never hate you," he whispered.  
  
Then, she said the words that he'd only dreamed of her saying: "I love you, Matt."  
  
He pulled away and looked at her, at her eyes shining with love for him. His throat was tight, and he couldn't say anything…  
  
So he let his heart take over.  
  
Swiftly, he leaned down and kissed her. 


	7. ...Never Learn (Epilogue)

EPILOGUE: Some of Us Never Learn  
  
[One Month Later...]  
  
Mimi was getting tired. She knew cheerleaders were supposed to be bright and perky, but it was hard being that way after having jumped around and done tricks for the past hour and a half.  
  
As Tai sped past her, kicking the ball, he winked at her. Mimi smiled, imagining how Sora must be swooning somewhere in the stands while watching him play.  
  
Matt ran closely behind Tai. He slowed down a little as he passed her, and blew her a kiss, while mouthing the words, "I love you."  
  
Mimi blushed. It was still hard for her to believe that Matt, cool, suave Matt, actually loved her.  
  
The other cheerleaders sighed and looked at her enviously.  
  
Mimi, cheeks pink, screamed, "You go, Yamato!"  
  
  
Matt smiled to himself. He *loved* it when Mimi called him Yamato. She knew it, too.  
  
He took a second to admire her beautiful face before getting back into the game.  
  
Abruptly Tai kicked the ball over to him.   
  
Matt knew everyone was counting on him.  
  
Swinging his leg forward, he kicked the ball towards the net...  
  
The ball flew...  
  
...and flew...  
  
...and flew...  
  
...right past the goalie's fingertips.  
  
"Yeah!" Tai yelled loudly. "We won!"  
  
Matt grinned. Leave it to Tai to uplift team spirit. But that wasn't important. He broke away from the gang of soccer players congratulating him, and began walking towards his girlfriend, standing in her cheerleader's outfit, smiling at him.  
  
Suddenly, he sprinted towards her, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Matt!" Mimi said, laughing, as he pulled her onto the field.  
  
"Mimi," he said softly, holding both her hands in his.  
  
Mimi blushed. Lightly, she asked, "What have you got to say for yourself? You scored the winning goal, and Odaiba won the Soccer Championship."  
  
Matt shook his head. "None of that's important," he told her smilingly. "What's important is that *you* were there."  
  
Mimi smiled. "But..."  
  
Matt pulled her close and kissed her. Nothing could ruin the moment. Odaiba had won, he was kissing Mimi...  
  
"Hey Odaiba Fans!" came a loud voice.  
  
Matt pulled away from Mimi slightly, but tightened his arms around her.  
  
  
Mimi looked up to see Tai being carried by the other team members, bullhorn in his hand.  
  
"What..." began Matt.  
  
"Soccer isn't the only thing you're seeing today," Tai said matter-of-factly into the bullhorn. "Sure, we won, but the real winner is right here. Our very own heartthrob Yamato Ishida is kissing his girlfriend, the beautiful, *and* hot cheerleader Mimi Tachikawa right in the middle of the soccer field!"  
  
Mimi felt embarrassed for a moment, but soon smiled. Who could stay mad at Tai for long?  
  
"Oh my gawd," Sora exclaimed, rushing onto the field. "I am *so* sorry, Mimi, Matt! How embarrassing, I don't know *where* Tai got that idea..."  
  
Matt smiled evilly. "Don't worry, I know how to get him back."  
  
Holding out his arms, he asked, "Would you two lovely ladies allow me to escort you to the ice cream parlor, where I will treat you both to ice creams?"  
  
Sora winked, taking his arm. "Of course, Mr. Ishida!"  
  
Mimi suddenly felt shy. "I'd be delighted," she said softly.  
  
Matt looked at her, love radiating from him for a moment, before squeezing her hand and walking away with her.  
  
Behind him, Tai yelled into the bullhorn, "Where do you think you're going with my girlfriend, Ishida?!"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: So, did you enjoy? It was awful, I know, but it's old and I have to get rid of it somehow!  
  
Sorry, I couldn't resist with Taichi. He's cute (but after Yamato definitely... maybe after Takeru too, I don't know!) What did you think of the Alaskan bit and at the end with the bullhorn? And how Matt was being evil to him?  
  
Ah, well this was written, I repeat, WAY WAY WAY before Season 02, before I even knew that it existed, so REVIEW and tell me what you think.  
  
-Venus163  



End file.
